1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for providing assistance for getting in and out of a bed, and more specifically to a bed frame attachable transfer bar, which reduces the risk of injury or death from entrapment.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are numerous transfer bars in the art that aid in getting infirm, disabled and elderly people in and out of bed. A poorly designed transfer device can result in the injury and death to people trying to get out of a bed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,021,534 to Hausted discloses adjustable bed rails. U.S. Pat. No. 6,728,985 to Brooke et al. discloses an ambulatory assist arm apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 7,467,434 to Kunde et al. discloses a bed frame attachable transfer bar device. U.S. Pat. No. 7,568,249 to Kunde et al. discloses a bed frame attachable transfer bar device.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a bed frame attachable transfer bar, which may be removably attached to any single occupant bed and which reduces the risk of injury or death from entrapment.